


Room Service

by Yotsuba101



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hotels, Prompt Fic, Room Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsuba101/pseuds/Yotsuba101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yotsuba, a worker at her family's large hotel, is working room service one night when Kiba, a guest in the hotel, keeps requesting room service up to his room. Every time, she goes to his room, she notices his peculiar behavior...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> So someone on Tumblr posted a list of OTP-centric travel prompts, and this what I came up with for their Hotel prompt using my OC. I originally was writing it for myself (to try to improve my writing) but I figured I would post it here too because I kind of like how it ended up. Simple and short, but cute in my opinion.
> 
> I love reviews! ;]

“Table three's order is up!”

Yotsuba looked up at the sound of her brother's strained voice. He was patting the sweat out of eyes with a bandanna that he kept in his pocket and was speed walking between grills. Yotsuba frowned. Her adoptive brother, Bee, was even feeling the stress of the large influx of guests at their family's luxury hotel. Apparently, there was a huge wedding being held that evening. The hotel workers had been working for nearly two days straight preparing for the wedding and now that the day had come, last minute adjustments had to be made all over. Ay, the hotel's owner and Yotsuba's brother, had been even meaner than usual due to all of the stress. Yotsuba was just glad that she was working server detail today under Bee; she had already seen a few servers run off crying because of Ay's demands.

“I said table three is up!” Bee shouted again before looking around, “Damn it! Where is she?”

Yotsuba scurried over, “My tables are okay for the moment, I'll bring table three their food.”

Bee nodded and gave a small smile, “Okay, its a big order though. Where could Mina have gone?”

Yotsuba shrugged in response, although she had seen Mina go running into the bathroom in a fit of tears just a few minutes ago. Some people just don't work well under pressure. She assembled the plates of food onto a rolling tray and headed out into the dining area.

The outside dining area was overflowing with guests, most of them being wedding attendees. Their chatter was almost deafening. Yotsuba found herself saying “excuse me Sir” and “pardon me Ma'am” a number of times on her journey to table three. Once she could see through the crowd of people to table three, she noticed that there were 5 men seated there. They were all conversing and laughing happily. Yotsuba put on her best server smile and rolled her tray next to the table.

“I'm sorry, your server had to take a call. I'm your temporary server, Yotsuba. May I ask who ordered the deviled mackerel?”

A man with a spiky black ponytail raised his arm lazily, “That'd be me.”

“And the barbecue shredded beef?”

The rather large brown haired man next to him nodded and Yotsuba placed the plate in front of him.

“And the.. red bean soup, I believe it is?”

“Right here!” the smiling blonde at the table said.

Yotsuba smiled wider at him before placing his bowl down.

“Winter green salad?”

A man with wild hair and sunglasses nodded and she placed his plate down.

“Medium rare steak?”

“Yeah,” the dark brown haired man closest to her said.

After she gave him his plate, she looked back to her tray and visibly paled. There we 4 more plates and a bowl on her tray. She wondered how much they had ordered. She turned back to the table, embarrassed to ask, but was cut off by the man with the ponytail.

“The rest there is Choji's,” he said, nodding his head towards his large friend, who blushed and nodded.

Yotsuba smiled awkwardly, “Ah, okay then.” She set the rest of the plates down near “Choji's” vicinity, “How are you on drinks? Can I get you any refills?”

The men all looked to each other, and then to the blonde.

The blonde laughed, “Screw it! Get us your best bottle!”

“Seriously Naruto? I thought we were drinking back at your hotel room?” the ponytailed man sighed.

Naruto smiled cheekily, “I wanna go all out! I'm getting married!”

“Oh!” Yotsuba cried, “Congratulations Sir!”

Naruto scratched the back of his head bashfully, “I know right? Its awesome!”

Yotsuba laughed at his response, “I'll be right back with your bottle and some glasses then.”

She wheeled the tray back into the kitchens and retrieved the bottle after seeing that Mina still hadn't come back from the bathroom. She headed back towards table three, having a much easier time now that she didn't have to wheel the large tray. The men seemed to be in a heated discussion, but they stopped all at once when the caught site of Yotsuba. Yotsuba raised a brow, but refused to question them about it. She put on her server smile again.

“Here we go, its our best cabernet sauvignon. May I pour you each a glass?”

“Sure.” The one with the ponytail answered, wearing a mischievous grin, “Actually, Miss Yotsuba, we were wondering if you could assist us with something?”

Yotsuba began pouring each of the men a glass of wine, “Uh, yes Sir. I'll help in any way that I'm able. What is it that you need?”

The man's grin grew larger and Yotsuba got nervous.

“Well,” he began, “We were just discussing our friend Kiba here,” he pointed at the brown haired man closest to her, who was currently glaring at the black haired man with all of his might. “You see, Kiba, is a cool guy, but he never gets dates. Ever.” he said. The blonde threw his hands over his mouth to keep from laughing. “And we were just discussing as to why he probably doesn't get any girls, and of course we disagreed. So, we were wondering, Miss Yotsuba, what do you look for in a man?”

Yotsuba was taken aback by his question and blushed. She tried to make sense of an answer in her head.

“Ah, well I suppose,” she began, trying not to stutter, “Hardworking men are always nice, as long as their not high-strung. Good manners is a nice trait as well. And they should be, well, able to hold interesting conversations with others.”

“I see,” the man said, “What about physical traits?”

Yotsuba's face contorted into one of deep thought, “Physically... I suppose I'd like him to be taller than me. And to have a nice smile. Thats really it, I don't care much about physical traits I'm afraid.”

The man then turned to Kiba and smirked, “Well then Kiba, stand up.”

“What?!” Kiba cried.

“You heard me, stand.”

The other men began to stifle their laughter as Kiba's face turned red.

“Really Shikamaru?” Kiba then turned to the sunglasses clad man beside him, “And you too, Shino?!”

Yotsuba stood there, confused at what was taking place in front of her. 

Kiba sighed in defeat, slid his seat back, and stood up.

“Well then Kiba,” Shikamaru said coolly, “You have exactly one thing going for you!”

The four men burst into unrefined laughter and Kiba shook with anger. Yotsuba looked between the men, unsure of what was going on or what to do.

“Please, Miss Yotsuba,” Shikamaru said between hiccups of laughter, “We'll be ready for the bill soon.”

Yotsuba nodded and took her leave quickly. She checked in on her other tables and by the time she had brought the bill back to table three, they had calmed down. Until they saw her, that is, then the men (except for Kiba) went into giggling fits again. She gave them their bill and when she returned 15 minutes later, they had each left her a handsome tip by their plates. Kiba's was the largest, probably due to whatever had occurred earlier. Yotsuba felt bad for him and whatever joke that they had pulled.  
\---  
The wedding and reception had gone off without a hitch. To celebrate, Ay allowed most of the scheduled workers to go home by 2 am and sent them home with whatever the wedding party didn't eat or drink. Sadly, Yotsuba had to stay and work; the perils of being a part of the family business. She worked the barren all night room service crew that night/early morning. She leaned against the wall and yawned. She wished that she could've gotten a power nap in at some point. She kicked off her heels and sat down against the wall, staring at the phone on the wall. Luckily, not one call had come in after the reception ended an hour ago. The night shift chef had gone outside on a smoke break and she was the only one in the room. She was wondering if she could just leave without any trouble, when the phone rang. She groaned and dragged herself over to the the phone.

“Hello, this is Room Service. How may I help you?” she asked in her perky server voice.

The line was silent.

“Uhm, is anyone there?” she asked tentatively.

“Oh, yes! Uh,” a male voice on the other end said suddenly, “I would like to order some food?”

“Yes Sir, and what would you like?”

“The pan-fried tenderloin please.”

“The 'pan-fried tenderloin'?” she repeated back, loud enough so that the chef, who had just returned, could hear.

“Yeah, medium rare.”

“Ok, one pan-fried tenderloin medium rare for room 307.” Yotsuba peered back at the chef, who mouthed “30” back at her. “It will be about 30 minutes, is that alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Anything else Sir?”

“That'll be all, thanks.”

“Of course Sir.”

Yotsuba hung up the phone and watched as the chef prepared the food.  
\---  
Yotsuba exited the elevator, pushing the food tray ahead of her. Her feet were aching after being shoved back in their heels. She hoped that this would be the only delivery she would have to make tonight. She straightened her posture and knocked on room 307's door.

“Room Service!” she called.

She heard what sounded like a stumble, a curse, and then someone limping to the door before it opened, to reveal Kiba, the brown haired man from earlier. Yotsuba quickly overcame her surprise.

“Hello Sir, may I come in?”

He stared at her with an expression that she couldn't place. Surprise maybe? Shock? He stuttered out a response after a moment.

“Y-yeah, sure!” he moved out of her way.

She placed the doorstop underneath the door and wheeled the tray past him and into the room. The room was a mess. His suitcase was on the floor, spilling over with clothes. His suit from earlier was strewn across the bed with the hotel towels. Their were also several empty bottles and cans from the hotel room's mini bar around the room. She stopped in the middle of the room and turned to smile at him. He was obviously embarrassed at the state of his room.

“Is here okay?” she asked.

“Yes, thats fine.” he muttered.

She uncovered the plate, “Heres your pan-fried tenderloin. Along with several condiments and spices on the side. Can I get you anything else, Sir?”

She could practically see his mouth water at the sight of the tenderloin. He shook his head in reply.

“Alright, then you have a nice night Sir!” she began to leave the room.

“Ah, no, wait!” Kiba cried.

Yotsuba whipped around to face him. His face flushed and he laughed awkwardly.

“C-could I bother you for some lemonade please?” he asked bashfully.

Yotsuba smiled, “Of course Sir, just give me a few minutes to retrieve that for you.”

She retrieved the doorstop from the door and closed it behind her. She sighed once she made her way down the hallway. Why couldn't he had asked for it when he was ordering his food?  
\---  
Five minutes later, Yotsuba was coming back up the elevator, holding a glass filled with ice in one hand and a pitcher of lemonade and her heels in the other. She had given up in strutting around in those things for the night. She found her way to room 307 again and begrudgingly forced her heels back on to her feet. Then she straightened her back, forced a smile, and knocked on the door.

“Room Service-”

She could barely get the words out before Kiba had thrown the door open, like he had been waiting there. Heat rose to her cheeks when she noticed that he was shirtless and... sweaty? What had he been up to for the past five minutes? She tore her eyes away from his torso and back to his face.

“H-hello Sir,” she stuttered, but then cleared her throat. “May I come in?”

“Yeah, sure!” Kiba laughed.

Yotsuba scurried past him and over to the tray, where his tenderloin was barely touched. As she placed the glass and pitcher down, she noticed that the room was completely spotless, minus the few mini-bar items which had been arranged on his table. Had cleaning made him work up such a sweat?

“I was just, ah, doing some push-ups before you came in.” Kiba said quickly.

Yotsuba raised a brow at his sudden outburst.

“Do you always do push-ups before you eat?” she asked, doubtfully.

His face flushed and he began to stutter, “W-well, yeah, I-I mean, it raises my metabolism and... It promotes digestion!”

“Really? Thats interesting.” Yotsuba really hadn't been listening to him, she was much more focused on how much her feet ached.

“Its kind of a hassle, but I really pride myself on my hardworking attitude.” He accentuated the word “hardworking” and watched her eagerly for a response.

“Can I get you anything else, Sir?” she asked, praying that the answer would be a no.

Kiba visibly paled at her response and then frantically looked around his room, before zeroing in on the closet.

“Yes, yes you can actually,” Yotsuba felt herself die a little inside. “They forgot to give me a robe! Would you mind getting one for me?”

Yotsuba forced a smile, “Yes Sir, I'll be right back with a robe for you.” she escorted herself out of his room and closed the door behind her. She immediately kicked off her heels and carried them with her to the elevator. If he was playing some sort of game with her, it wasn't funny.  
\---  
For the third time that night (or early morning), Yotsuba exited the elevator, this time with a hotel robe in one hand and her heels in the other. Just that small amount of time standing in her shoes had made the ache even worse. She stood in front of 307 once more, slipped on her heels, and forced a smile.

“Room service-”

Just like last time, Kiba was already at the door. Wordlessly, she went to hand him his robe, determined to not spend one more minute in the death traps that were her shoes.

“Oh, thank you.” He took the robe from her awkwardly.

“Can I get you anything else, Sir?” for the love of all that is good, say no!

“Um, actually, I was going to ask if you wanted to come inside?”

Yotsuba went red up to her ears. Did he think that she was THAT kind of girl?!

Kiba realized how he had sounded, “No not like that! Its just that you've been working for so long, and I'm sure that your feet must hurt from your heels!”

They stared at one another, both obviously flustered. Yotsuba broke eye contact and bashfully smoothed her skirt down.

“No thank you Sir.” she said quietly.

“Really, I don't mind! And I figured that you've been working for so long today... I was just trying to have good manners, I didn't mean to insult you.”

Yotsuba faced Kiba once more. “I'm not insulted Sir, thank you very much for your offer, but I'm fine.” she mentally steeled herself and took a deep breath. “...Can I get you anything else, Sir?”

“Just...Just one more thing,” Yotsuba felt her heart drop and tried her best not to glare at him, “ I read that you guys have irons available for request? I'd like one please.”

Mechanically, Yotsuba smiled and said, “Yes Sir, allow me to retrieve that for you.”

She closed the door behind her and waited until she reached the elevator to throw her heel at the wall in frustration.  
\---  
This time around, Yotsuba took as long as she could to retrieve the iron. She was going to be off the clock very soon and hopefully, she would be able to pass off Kiba's next silly task to a different employee. She exited the elevator and yawned, yearning for sleep.

“Just this last time,” she repeated to herself on the way to room 307. The heels came back on for what would hopefully be the final time that night.

“Room Service!” she called.

Unlike last time, Kiba wasn't immediately at the door. She waited a few seconds before hearing a faint “Come in” from within the room. She opened the door and found him sitting cross-legged on the bed in front of an open laptop.

“Here is your iron Sir.”

He nodded and took it from her, almost absent mindedly.

“Hey, did you know that Russia has a larger surface area than all of Pluto?” he asked. 

“Uh, no Sir, I did not know that.” she turned to see his empty plate and glass. “I'll take these out for you-”

“Also, a strawberry is not a berry. But a banana IS a berry. Isn't that interesting?”

Yotsuba fought to not roll her eyes. What is up with this guy?

“I suppose it is, Sir.”

“And on Jupiter and Saturn it rains diamonds.”

“Right, right...” Yotsuba began to gather the bottles and glasses she found around the room onto the food tray.

“And a hippopotamus' milk is pink.”

“That's nice. I'll be taking this now Sir.”

Suddenly, she heard that laptop slam close and Kiba get off the bed. She turned to face him but found that he was already looming over her.

“Geez lady, what the hell is your problem?!” he yelled.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me!”

Yotsuba overcame her shock quickly and grew angry. She stared him defiantly in the face, “My problem, you ask? MY problem?! My problem is that its the middle of the night and you've called me to your room four separate times for STUPID items that you could've ordered all at once! My problem is that I've had to stroll around in these heels for damn near 8 hours today on top of going back forth to your room! My problem is that I should be on my way home to my nice, warm bed already, but instead I had to come up here and listen to your stupid facts about hippos and planets all while cleaning up YOUR MESS!” she shoved Kiba as hard as she could in the chest, and he stumbled backwards onto his bed. “Thats my PROBLEM, so whats yours?!”

Kiba gaped wordlessly at her and Yotsuba's anger faded as she realized that she had just assaulted a guest. She hurriedly smoothed her hair back and turned to push the food tray out of the room.

“I'll be going now Sir.” she said softly, wheeling the tray towards the open door.

“Oh no you won't.”

Kiba rushed past her and closed the door before she could get to it. Her eyes widened and she began to panic. She was eyeing his used steak knife until he, very gently, guided her to sit in one of the chairs in the room.

“You should sit down, because we obviously have a severe misunderstanding here.” he pulled another chair around and sat to face her. He swallowed audibly and a faint blush rouged his cheeks. “Okay, well... this is embarrassing.”

Yotsuba raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed.

“You know that whole thing that happened at the restaurant earlier? Well... Its because I told my friends that I thought you were cute and I was going to try and get your number. Then they all laughed at me and made an example of it when you had come back and asked you all those questions.”

She blushed at his admission but still narrowed her eyes at him, “And what does that have to do with all of this foolishness tonight?”

“You see, all day and even into the wedding reception, they kept making fun of me about it. Saying that I'm so far from your version of a perfect guy that it was hysterical. So when I ordered from Room Service and saw you at the door, I realized that it was my chance to disprove them and show that I could totally be that guy and win you over. Though, that obviously didn't happen,” he laughed nervously, “so thats why I kept on asking for more things from you, so that every time you came back you would be more and more impressed with my “hardworking attitude” and “good manners.””

“You didn't do a very good job of that.”

He hung his head dejectedly, “Trust me, I know.”

“So, its safe to say that none of that was real then?”

“Nah, I mean I'm not lazy but I'm not weird enough to do push ups before I eat. And my sister tells me all the time I have terrible manners. And what even counts as being an interesting conversation?” he smiled toothily at her, “Hey, at least I'm taller than you.”

Yotsuba smiled back, “And you have a cute smile.”

Kiba chuckled nervously, “Anyway, I'm really sorry. I didn't realize how much of a burden I was being on you. Is there anyway I could make it up to you?”

“Well first of all,” Yotsuba began, “No more of this fake stuff, now that we've spoken honestly, I think that I like this version of you much, much better. And second, you could always buy me an early breakfast?” she said, nodding to the window where the sky was already lightening to a dull blue.

“Yes! That sounds great to me!”

She reached for the room service menu. “Okay, then how about you tell me what you want too, and I'll go down, order it, clock out, and bring it back up?”

“Oh, is that really okay?” he asked, concern evident in his voice. “I don't want to make you work more. Besides, didn't you say that you had a bed to get home to?”

“Its fine, I actually just got a second wind of energy. And unless you're not okay with it... I figured if I get too tired, I could always just use your bed, right?”

Kiba's face flushed and she handed him the room service menu.

“Does that sound like a plan then?” she asked.

He nodded and smiled, “Sounds like a great plan to me.”

“Good.” Yotsuba stood up and stretched, before kicking her heels off. Kiba watched as she flopped onto the bed. “I forgot how great the hotel beds feel! You should figure out what you want soon or I may just fall asleep.”

Kiba laughed and surveyed the menu, “You know, for giving me crap about being fake, you're pretty fake yourself.”

“Oh?”

In a mock high-pitch voice he said, “Hello Sir, may I come in Sir? Thank you Sir.”

“Shut up Sir.”

He laughed at her response and smiled over his shoulder at her, “I'm kind of liking this assertive thing that you're doing. Is this the real you as well?”

“I'm don't know, but I do know that if you don't figure out what you want soon, then I'm going to be real assertive about how much I'm ordering.”

“Okay, okay! Just some cereal or something then.”

Yotsuba hopped off the bed and moved to the food tray, “Then I'll be back shortly. And I'm leaving those death traps here,” she glared at her heels on the floor.

“No problem, don't be gone for too long.”

“Oh, I won't.” Yotsuba yawned. “So much for that second wind of energy, I suppose I will be using your bed after all.” she winked suggestively at him and he smirked back at her.

“Oh yeah, I definitely like this version of you.”


End file.
